Madre Virgen
by AlexanderMan
Summary: Wendy se ha convertido en una hermosa joven de 17 años que no puede esperar a ser madre de su propio bebe. El problema se presenta cuando le explican el proceso y las limitaciones. Una hermosa historia dedicada a las madres jovenes y solteras.
1. Chapter 1

Corría Desesperada.

"No puedo, no puedo, ¡necesito irme! ¡No puedo con esto!" Se decía agriamente la joven chica sin detener su rápido andar debajo de la lluvia.

Sus piernas se movían con agilidad al correr, la fuerza que la impulsaba era principalmente la del dolor interno, su cabeza quería explotar, ese día habría querido morirse en vez de escuchar lo que le había dicho Makarov…

"Soy un monstruo" Pensaba jadeando y gimiendo entre lagrimas.

Doblando una esquina, de pronto tropezó con una tabla húmeda sobre el suelo.

Cayó pesadamente sobre el agua de la banqueta.

Lloro por varios segundos, temblando sobre el suelo. Confundiendo sus propias lagrimas con las gotas de la intensa lluvia que invadían la región.

Intento incorporarse lentamente, sus brazos flaquearon al igual que sus piernas…

"¡SOY UN MOUSTRUO!" grito golpeando el suelo al verse derribada de nuevo.

Era inevitable esquivar o detener, por lo menos cubrirse de las fuertes gotas que caían sobre su cuerpo y rostro, lloro inconsolable en posición fetal sobre el suelo de ese solitario callejón por muchos minutos.

La tristeza continuaba invadiendo sus pensamientos, no podía pensar en más cosas que en su debilidad mental, en su decepción interior y furia externa.

Era tan injusto.

No advirtió los pasos lentos que se aproximaron hacia ella, hasta que la ruda vos del Dragón Slayer de Hierro la hizo saltar de sorpresa.

-¡Wendy, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-

-¡Gajeel!-

En el gremio, la reacción común que tenia Wendy al verlo era correr a abrazarlo y contarle sus avances en sus técnicas de pelea, emocionada y orgullosa de sentirse siempre más poderosa. Redfox la escuchaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro para después revolverle los cabellos y marcharse a ocuparse en alguna que otra cosa más importante.

Pero entonces noto algo diferente, cuando al verlo, la joven se alejo varios metros de el, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, hundiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

-¡Lo siento tanto!-Comenzó, al darse cuenta de que el solo quería ayudarla.

Gajeel entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la vista de la joven que escondía su cabeza con vergüenza. Una persona normal habría consolado a Wendy abrazándola e intentando reconfortarla con hermosas palabras alentadoras.

Pero estamos hablando del hijo de Metallicana.

-Basta de lloriqueos, ¡Levántate o morirás de una hipotermia!- Ordeno, llegando hasta ella en un par de zancadas y tomándola de la muñeca para alzarla bruscamente.

La peli azul parpadeo un par de veces, mirándolo un poco desconcertada. La mirada del hombre era más autoritaria y demandante de lo que siempre reflejaba normalmente, lo cual significaba que ella tenía que acatar sus ordenes, si o si.

-No entiendes… No comprenderías por lo que estoy pasando Gajeel-

-No me interesa. Ahora vamos, deprisa.

Sin soltar su muñeca, la joven se encontró caminando detrás de el sin poner resistencia alguna. Su mirada se dirigía hacia el suelo, solo cuando el Dragón de Hierro se volvía a mirarla, la joven intentaba ver en sus ojos algo más que enojo y frialdad. No logro encontrar nada más.

No necesitaba mirar más.

000

-Ponte esto

Le arrojo con brusquedad un pesado abrigo de piel de oso para poder secar sus ropas, Wendy aun continuaba triste y callada. Sin objetar cerró la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña casa de Gazille para proceder a quitarse la ropa.

En ropa interior, se volvió para dejar su falda y blusa sobre una simple silla cerca de la ventana. Sin poder evitarlo, se miro al espejo que tenía enfrente…

Nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos…

Su mano se poso debajo de su ombligo, exactamente en su vientre.

"Vacio para toda la eternidad…" Pensaba una y otra vez, intentando limpiar las lágrimas con la mano sobrante. "No arruinare la vida de nadie a costa de mi felicidad" se dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Intento ver con diferentes ojos el cuerpo que se mostraba a través del reflejo y entrecerró los ojos para auto explorarse a sí misma. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Una de las cosas por las que ella siempre optaba por no mostrar o simplemente no mencionar eran sus pechos. Tan pequeños e invisibles cuando era más pequeña…

Ahora asomaban sobre el sostén tan orgullosamente, uniendo su contorno hasta formar una línea entre ellos, resaltando cualquier atrevido escote que ella se probara. Grandes (No tanto como los de Lucy) pero generosamente notables a la vista de cualquier mortal, y apetecibles al gusto de muchos Dragón Slayer…

"Basta, Wendy" Se dijo un poco escandalizada al darse cuenta de lo que su mente estaba imaginando, y súbitamente comenzó a ponerse el abrigo que su amigo de años le había dado.

Estaba pesado y le daba calor excesivo a su cuerpo. Por lo cual denegó la idea de usarlo.

Abrió el closet de la habitación. Si no hubiera estado tan triste y decepcionada hubiera sonreído al ver las mismas prendas que usaba Gajeel multiplicadas por 50, tomo una sin miramientos y se la coloco encima, dando por resuelto el caso al ver que le cubría suficientes partes de su cuerpo.

Suspiro, intentando pensar en otra cosa por el momento. Si Gajeel la miraba llorar, la llamaría débil, y eso era algo que ella odiaba aun que supiera que era la verdad lo que le decían.

Desde niña, ella se dio cuenta de lo sentimentalista que era, incluso para su edad y sexo. Había sufrido la ausencia de padres, causándole un trauma (suponía ella misma) en el cual la soledad era uno de sus mayores miedos y la ira de cualquier persona sobre ella le causaba mucho dolor a tal punto de llorar inconsolable al sentirse regañada u ofendida.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, lo miro comiendo un par de tuercas cerca del fuego de su chimenea, tenía que reconocer que la casa que el mismo se había construido era acogedora y muy sencilla.

Gajeel miro a la joven sentarse cerca del fuego usando una de sus camisas favoritas. Gruño pero no dijo nada y prosiguió con el siguiente bocado metálico apartando la vista de ella.

Paso poco tiempo, antes de que volviera a mirarla. La peli azul tenía lágrimas resbalándole por su mejilla, su mirada gritaba dolor y sus facciones tensión e incomodidad. El mismo frunció el ceño al verse muy intrigado en que podría poner así a una pequeña niña juguetona…

No. Ya no era una pequeña niña Juguetona.

De pronto, Wendy Marvell ya no era esa enana risueña que había llegado hacia 4 años a Fairy Tail.

Ahora, tenía delante, sentada frente al fuego y usando una de sus camisas, a una joven de 17 años (según calculaba el) la cual había crecido en todos los aspectos.

Seria, triste y perdida en sus pensamientos, ella aparentaba la edad que tenía sin problemas, mostrando su lado más decadente de su alma, mientras miraba el fuego danzar ante sus ojos y las mismas lágrimas hirientes resbalar por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-Tienes que decírselo a alguien o explotaras-

Las palabras normalmente carecerían de sentido, a no ser porque la hija de Grandine pareció entender más claro que el agua a lo que se refería, y lastimosamente, admitiendo que tenía razón al instante.

Desde que Makarov se habría encargado de arruinarle la vida esa misma tarde lluviosa y ella habría huido sin poder soportar una palabra más de lo que oía, no habría tenido la oportunidad de hablar con nadie después y su cabeza era una bomba de tiempo la cual estallaría si continuaba tragando el dolor y frustración de no saber qué hacer…

Miro al hombre desde donde estaba y pensó en lo que implicaría decirle el verdadero problema de su situación. ¿La echaría de su casa? ¿La vería con asco mal fingido? ¿Simplemente, le dejaría de hablar? No lo sabría, pero tendría que sacarlo de su pecho…

Ya no importaba más.

_Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó con los intensos rayos del sol acariciándole el rostro.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de suspirar larga y profundamente, apretó la sabana con sus puños y sonrió emocionada.

17 AÑOS…

Se levanto con ánimo de la cama y corrió hacia la tina del baño despojándose de su pijama en el camino, dejando las prendas tiradas por el suelo. El agua comenzó a manar y ella entro debajo del chorro con emocionantes pensamientos inundándole la cabeza.

"Podre partir sola a todas las misiones que yo quiera" se decía emocionada mientras dejaba que el agua de la regadera cayera por su cuerpo, frotándose con una esponja de color rosa cada parte de su virginal anatomía.

"Podre hacer las cosas por mi propia cuenta, ¡Salir de noche y regresar a la hora que yo quiera!"Paso la esponja con emoción sobre sus pies, sobre sus rodillas.

"Y finalmente, ¡Podre tener todos los novios que yo quiera y casarme…!" Sus manos llegaron a su entrepierna, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al imaginarse a ella misma besando a un chico y sentir sus manos tocándola...

Casi sintiéndose una chica mala, comenzó a frotar con delicadeza su sexo, un color aun más intenso cubrió sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio "Al fin podre saber que se siente…"

RRIIIIINGGG RIIIINNGGG

-¡AAAAAH! –grito, perdiendo el equilibrio sobre la bañera y cayendo al agua enjabonada de nuevo.

Aturdida, parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que el teléfono sonaba con insistencia afuera del baño. Un poco aliviada, sonrió tranquilizándose, para después comenzar a reír por haberse asustado con un simple teléfono. "Tienes que tranquilizarte, Wendy" Se reprendió a sí misma.

Termino por limpiar el jabón de su cuerpo, envolver su desnudez en una toalla que apenas lograba cubrir sus partes más intimas y salir para contestar.

-¿Hola?

_-¿Wendy? ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?!_

-¡Erza! ¿Qué pasa?

_-¿Se te ha olvidado que hoy es la junta del gremio? ¡Date prisa o tendremos que comenzar sin ti!_

-¡Lo siento tanto, Erza! Llego en 5 minutos.

Colgó, sintiendo sus ánimos alegres de hace un momento desaparecer tan rápidamente como habían llegado.

¡Diablos! La reunión del gremio era precisamente ese día y a ella se le había olvidado por completo. Sintiéndose cada vez peor, se vistió con rapidez y cepillo su cabello un par de veces hasta darle una forma adecuada y salir corriendo hacia el gremio.

"¿Por qué Charlie no me aviso?" Pensaba en el camino sin detenerse "Tal vez ella este en el Gremio esperándome furiosa"

Sin poder evitarlo, débiles lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. ¡Qué genial día! Era su cumpleaños y había hecho esperar al gremio por su irresponsabilidad y estaba casi segura de que Charlie estaría decepcionado de ella por no ser cuidadosa en los horarios.

Llego a las puertas del enorme edificio y suspiro antes de entrar, tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar sus faltas y errores, ese era un gran paso para convertirse de niña a mujer…

Abrió dispuesta a escuchar regaños y enfadadas miradas, tenía que soportarlo.

¡SOORRRPREEEEESAAAA!

Lucy quedo muda al ver a todo el gremio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja delante de ella. Todos trían gorros de fiesta sobre sus cabezas, ¡incluso Charlie sonreía con un enorme regalo en sus manos! Erza, Lucy, Natsu y Lisanna con su bebe en brazos, Levy, Juvia y Gray con su bebe también, Mirajane, Elfman, Cana con su eterno barril de cerveza junto con Laxus y hasta Makarov le miraban emocionados.

-¡PERO ¿QUÉ ES ESO?!

Su tierna amiga Lucy se adelanto con un enorme pastel en manos en el cual habían encendidas muchas velitas (17 para ser exactos) y una mirada de cariño en su rostro. -¡No creas que nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños, Wendy!

Natsu y Happy llegaron hasta ellas con sopletes en la boca y muchos globos en sus manos.

-¡Tienes que pedir un deseo pequeña, el que tú quieras, y se te cumplirá! ¿Verdad Happy?

-¡Aye sir!

La joven los miraba con emoción y timidez, ¡Oh esos eran sus amigos! Tenía tanta suerte de haberlos conocido ¡y a todos los amaba tanto! Sin dudarlo se acerco al pastel y soplo con energía las velas, causando que todas se apagaran tan pronto como se encendieron y comenzando los aplausos de todos los presentes.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños niña!- Makarov se abrió paso entre la multitud y la sorprendió dándole un fuete y cariñoso abrazo, la chica le devolvió el gesto con afecto y agradeció internamente a los Dioses por haberlo puesto en su camino.

Después de que todo el mundo la felicitara y la llenara con regalos y abrazos, todos comenzaron a festejar al puro estilo de Fairy Tail, devorando pastel, brindando por la cumpleañera y mientras Erza y Mirajane se lanzaban miradas retadoras, Lucy y Levy trataban de tranquilizar a Natsu y Gray que comenzaban una pelea cada vez más intensa a la mirada divertida de Lisanna y Juvia que cuidaban de sus hijas con mucho amor.

La hija de Grandine miraba con ternura a las pequeñas bebes, tan felices en brazos de sus madres y tan adorables con sus vestiditos rosas y moñitos sobre sus rizados cabellitos… ¡Oh, cuanto daría por tener a una pequeña princesita en sus brazos! A ella siempre le habían encantado los bebes y de pequeña no se cansaba de jugar a la mama con sus muñecas e imaginarse casada y con muchos pequeños corriendo por la casa.

-¿Te la estas pasando bien, pequeña?-interrumpió sus pensamientos la armoniosa vos de Makarov, que le sonreía acercándose a ella y sentándose alado. La peli azul se volvió hacia él y le miro con alegría en sus ojos.

-¡Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida! ¿Por qué no me habían contado que se podían pedir deseos en tu cumpleaños? ¡Estoy tan emocionada por que se cumpla!

Makarov amplió su sonrisa al verla tan emocionada, sabía que había alcanzado una edad mayor, pero para el siempre seria su pequeña sonriente y alegre que siempre reía y subía los ánimos en el gremio. Impulsado por la curiosidad no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Y cuál fue tu deseo, niña?

Wendy le miro un poco dudosa, y entonces sonrió y emitió una risa tímida y traviesa, finalmente resolvió por decírselo. –Cuando sople las velas, desee con todas mis fuerzas poder tener un bebe- y segundos después se ruborizo sin quitar su risita tímida.

El viejo líder le miro desconcertado. La joven no se dio cuenta, pero unas arrugas de preocupación surcaron el rostro del hombre y pareció nervioso por un momento.

-Wendy, tenemos que hablar en privado sobre ese asunto-

-¡Oh, ¿Puede ser en otro momento, por favor?! Ya casi es hora de abrir mis regalos y…

-¡Tiene que ser ahora!- La vos del mago era fría y tensa, la chica finalmente pudo advertir el nerviosismo en su mirada y ella misma no pudo evitar preocuparse. No dijo más y ambos partieron al despacho más alejado del ruido del salón principal, en donde podrían platicar con más calma.

Una vez encerrados y sentados, uno delante de otro, el viejo comenzó a hablar, parecía no saber que decir respecto a lo que quería expresar.

-mira Wendy… Yo se que desde muy pequeña, tu sueño ha sido formar una familia y tener muchos hijos, ¡A ti siempre te gustaba ser la mama en tus juegos!-Una leve sonrisa apareció en la boca del anciano, pero desapareció rápidamente –Yo no te había dicho esto antes… porque no quería romper tus ilusiones y esperanzas, quería que fueras feliz y no tuvieras preocupaciones sobre ti…

-¿De qué estás hablando?-La joven guerrera se tensaba cada vez más al oír esas palabras, ¿Qué era tan malo como para no querer decírselo antes? Inesperadamente, un miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal e hizo que frunciera el ceño. ¿Le diría acaso, que no podía tener hijos? ¿Qué moriría? ¿Qué tendría que irse?

-Esto es complicado de decir, pequeña, solo espero que puedas tomarlo con calma y tomar una decisión sabia con respecto a esto…

-¿De qué se trata?- Wendy se removió nerviosamente en su asiento. –Mira, Makarov, Si no puedo tener hijos porque soy muy pequeña… yo entiendo que siempre me veras como tu niña… ¡pero te prometo que…!

-No es eso lo que pasa, niña, es más complicado que eso... Tu… Tú no puedes tener hijos…

**TÚ NO PUEDES TENER HIJOS**

Un doloroso punzón sobre su corazón hizo que la Dragón Slayer se llevara una mano al pecho y emitiera un doloroso sollozo. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿No podía tener hijos? ¿Era estéril? Su vida quedaría condenada a estar sola sin familia, sin hijos, sin nada…

-¡Lo que dices es mentira!-La peli azul se coloco en pie para enfrentarlo, sin hacer mucho caso a las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer sobre sus mejillas. –Todas las chicas del gremio… Lisanna, Juvia… ellas tienen a sus hijas, si ellas pueden ¿Por qué yo no?...

-Ellas no son Dragón Slayer, Wendy. Tu sí…

Su mundo pareció venirse abajo en tan solo un instante y por un momento pareció querer morirse ahí mismo. ¿Ese era el problema? ¿Qué ella era una guerrero Dragón y ellas no?

Una mano confortante se poso en su hombro, y la vos de Makarov se escucho lejana cuando le hablo.

-Escúchame pequeña… Una Dragón Slayer no puede tener hijos… por lo menos no con un humano- Wendy se quedo callada, el viejo suspiro y finalmente pareció decidido a decírselo. –Una guerrera Dragón como tú solo puede tener hijos con otro Guerrero de la misma sangre… es decir, que solo puedes engendrar un bebe con…

-Otro Dragón Slayer- La joven termino la frase con la mirada perdida en la habitación, su mente ahora era un doloroso tormento de ideas y pesadillas las cuales le atacaban con dolorosos disparos para volverla a la cruda realidad. Entonces, ¿tendría que acostarse con un guerrero Dragón para poder cumplir sus sueños de ser madre?

¡¿Y con quien podría ser?!

Un doloroso dolor de angustia le revolvió el estomago. Sabía que en la faz de la tierra solo había 3 posibles candidatos de los cuales ella jamás estaría segura podría estar con ellos…

Natsu…

Laxus…

Gajeel…

¡Espera! ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Realmente estaba considerando escoger entre ellos quien sería el padre de su bebe? ¡Rayos! Por supuesto que nadie querría ser padre de su hijo, ¿en que estaba pensando? Natsu tenía un bebe con Lisanna, y ella era su amiga, claro que no tendría nada con el por qué además, el era su mejor amigo, ¡jamás habría nada entre ellos!

Y Laxus, el era un punto y aparte, el jamás habría cruzado palabra con ella además de un seco saludo o alguna cruel burla, el jamás seria un candidato por que estaría casi segura la rechazaría sin miramientos y además, no podía evitarlo, le tenía un cierto miedo a que alguno de esos días pudiera hacerlo enojar y el descargaría su ira en ella… No jamás.

Y Gajeel…

Wendy pareció no poder seguir pensando más tiempo, ¿De que servía pensar tanto, si entre mas lo hacía, mas le dolía? Con un sollozo ahogado, se disculpo con el viejo Mago y sin poder resistirse más a llorar, salió corriendo del despacho y cruzo la puerta trasera del edificio.

000

-Y así fue como me encontraste…

La joven se limpio un par de solitarias lagrimas que resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas, había sido muy doloroso tener que contarlo, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo callada y le era muy necesario contárselo a alguien, a cualquiera…

Aun que fuera Gajeel el que tuviera que escucharla.

El hombre la miraba con el ceño fruncido, parecía que la historia le había traído en gracia y no pareció importarle mucho el dolor que le causaban los recuerdos a la peli azul, ignorando por completo sus lagrimas.

-Entonces… ¿Dijiste que tu mayor deseo era ser madre?-

La pregunta la desconcertó un poco, pero sin poder verlo a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía, simplemente se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Y que solo acostándote con un Dragón Slayer podrías conseguirlo, no?- La vos del guerrero era neutra, parecía casi desinteresada mientras comía tuercas en el sillón, a unos metros de la chica que seguía delante del fuego, con la mirada triste y perdida.

-Me temo que si…-Fue lo único que atino a responder, antes de sentir nuevas lagrimas inundar sus ojos. ¿Ese era entonces el fin de sus sueños e ilusiones? No podía evitar imaginarse a ella misma, vieja y sola en una enorme casa sin nadie que la acompañase o la cuidase, viendo como Lisanna y Juvia le tejían suéteres a sus nietos, contentos y alegres, corriendo por toda la casa y riendo y gritando…

De pronto, un par de fuertes manos sobre sus piernas y espalda la levantaron del suelo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Miro a Gajeel, que la cargaba con facilidad y parecía llevarla por un pasillo obscuro, antes de poner resistencia o intentar reclamarle, la curiosidad hablo primero:

-¿Qué haces?-Su vos era débil y lejana, un poco más calmada y segura, parecía que estar entre esos fuertes brazos la reconfortaba de cierta manera…

-Dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños ¿No? Bueno, pues estoy a punto de darte el mejor regalo que jamás alguien te haya dado…

Y ambos desaparecieron en la obscuridad del pasillo, que conducía a la habitación del Dragón Slayer de hierro…


	3. Chapter 3

Tardo un par de segundos para darse cuenta de a donde la llevaba Gajeel y que estaba dispuesto a hacer con ella…

-Espera… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- Extrañamente no quería gritar, no quería reclamar, no podía resistirse ni detenerlo, ¿Qué importaba ya? Estaba demasiado triste y débil para poder siquiera hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Calla y disfruta de la función-Fue lo último que pudo escuchar del guerrero, antes de depositarla en la cama con cuidado y tras apartarse un par de pasos, empezar a quitarse prenda por prenda sin mayor apuro. Wendy lo miraba sin mayor apuro, ¿enserio planeaba hacerlo con ella? ¿Darle el bebe que tanto quería? ¡Y ella misma! ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejarse tocar, besar, acariciar? ¿Y si Gajeel realmente fuera tierno con ella, como en los cuentos románticos que siempre le contaba Mirajane?

Se ruborizo al imaginar al Dragón Slayer de Hierro besarla, ¿Y si le gustaba a ella? El era un sujeto frio con todos, casi arrogante y orgulloso, antisocial en cierto sentido pero que, cuando nadie lo miraba, ella estaba segura de que se convertía en una persona completamente diferente a lo que aparentaba…

El sonido de la ultima prenda del guerrero caer al suelo la saco de sus pensamientos, y al alzar la vista pudo verlo semi desnudo (Tan solo con un par de bóxers negros) frente a ella, congelándola por un par de segundos, en los cuales, su tono de piel paso de pálido a un rojizo muy encendido.

-Bueno muchacha, es tu turno-La fría vos masculina causo sorpresa en la jovencita, la cual solo atino a apartar la mirada y morderse el labio, nerviosa. Sentía sus piernas temblar bajo su mini-falda y su corazón latir a un ritmo imparable, ¿quería que se quitara la ropa? ¡Dios mío, jamás había estado desnuda delante de nadie!

-Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día mocosa

Wendy trago saliva sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, miro su tembloroso cuerpo y simplemente atino a ruborizarse más. ¿Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo? Tal vez sería la única oportunidad en toda su vida de poder tener un bebe, y Gazille le estaba "haciendo el pequeño favor" y conociéndolo, estaba tratando de ser paciente con ella, a su manera, pero paciente al fin.

Finalmente, se inclino para comenzar a desabrocharse los botines que traía, lentamente logro quitarse el primero y paso por el segundo, el cierre se atasco y comenzó a demorarse más con el segundo intento de quitarse el calzado. Oyó a Gajeel resoplar delante de ella y no quiso mirarlo a los ojos, estaría enojado, impaciente, tal vez le gritaría y la obligaría a irse, se mordió de nuevo el labio nervioso. ¡Ella no quería defraudarlo! ¡Ella quería ese bebe costara lo que costara!

Finalmente, ambos botines cayeron sobre el suelo y sin saber muy bien por donde seguir, comenzó a desabrocharse, con dedos temblorosos e inseguros botón por botón del pesado abrigo que anteriormente Gajeel le había prestado. Comenzó a demorarse mucho, de nuevo.

-¿Por qué diablos estas tan nerviosa?- El hombre se encontraba ya de brazos cruzados, visiblemente irritado por la espera. Contaba con que la joven seria tímida por ser la primera vez que estuviera con él, pero no era para tardarse medio día en quitarse ropa por ropa. -¡Te comportas peor que una virgen!-Le reprendió, causando un estremecimiento en la chica, quien solo miro al suelo, apenada.

Y entonces todo se aclaro para el Dragón Slayer.

VIRGEN

-Lo siento… Yo, yo jamás había… -¿Cómo explicarle que nadie nunca había estado con ella? ¡Que él sería el primero en todo! Incluso para su primer beso. Tal vez la vería como una tonta, se burlaría de ella, le diría que era una perdedora por no poder haber estado nunca con alguien en la cama.

Y de pronto, las fuertes manos del guerrero tomaron sus brazos y Wendy alzo la vista para toparse con sus intentos ojos rojizos. Se veía un poco sorprendido, ¿Tan difícil era creer que ella era pura y casta? –Soy… virgen.

Y la soltó con un poco de brusquedad mientras gruñía, un poco sorprendido y enojado, ahora sus planes no estaban tan fáciles, no podía engendrar un bebe en ella si antes no rompía esa pequeña "barrera" entre sus piernas. Y Dios sabe cuánto le costaría lograrlo…

-Bien, no te quites toda la ropa, solo quítate el abrigo y yo me encargare del resto-Y regresando de nuevo a donde estaba la peli-azul, la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo, estaba asustada, podía verse en sus ojos. -¿Realmente quieres a ese bebe, Wendy?

¡Wendy, era la primera vez que la llamaba así en toda su vida! No pudo evitar sobreponerse por tal gesto de seriedad, e impulsada por una ciega emoción y un repentino entusiasmo por imaginarse a ella misma con un bebe en brazos, asintió, sintiéndose por primera vez en muchas horas, segura de sí misma. ¡Nadie podía privarla de su mayor deseo!

-Bien, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias…

Y antes de poder decir o hacer cualquier cosa, las manos de Redfox se posaron sobre los bordes de su abrigo y tiraban con una gran fuerza, causando que la gruesa prenda se rompiera en dos. La joven quedo en ropa interior delante de el por un par de segundos, antes de cubrirse el sostén con las manos, ruborizándose rápidamente. -¡GAJEEL!-Chillo, tal cual niña le quitan una paleta repentinamente.

Los ojos del guerrero se establecieron en su recién destapado cuerpo. ¿Cuántos años llevaba de conocerla? No llevaba la cuenta, pero ya eran varios y nunca, jamás en su vida vio por lo menos una curva o silueta seductora debajo de esos infantiles vestidos y ridículos trajes de niña.

Y ahora… Boquiabierto, observo el cuerpo transformado de la niña a la que había llegado a Fairy Tail, a la joven que ahora residía delante de él en ropa interior. Su piel comenzaba más blanca a partir del cuello para abajo, llegando a sus pechos, quienes admitió sorprendido, eran de un generoso y atrevido tamaño ¿Cómo había podido esconderlos tanto tiempo? Y un abdomen plano, adornando con sensuales curvas sus caderas, las cuales habían crecido un poco, dándole un aspecto más de mujer que de infanta. Culminando, en unas largas y torneadas piernas, ejercitadas por ejercicio y batallas pasadas.

El cuerpo de una Diosa casta, pura y demasiado ruborizada.

Su cabeza intento concentrarse en la tarea que tenía pendiente, al ver tales curvas, entendió que no sería difícil hacerlo. Al principio había imaginado tener que tomarla en ese pequeño cuerpo de niñita, sintiéndose un pedófilo o algo por el estilo. Pero más calmado, se dio cuenta de que ante ese desarrollado y curvilíneo cuerpo de generosos pechos y delicadas proporciones, podría incluso llegar más allá de lo que estaba planeado hacerle.

Y así lo hizo.

-Acuéstate

Hasta ese momento la chica había mantenido sumisamente la cabeza baja y la mirada sobre el suelo, ¡Estaba semi desnuda frente a un hombre! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Se sentía tan nerviosa, tan vulnerable. ¿Sería cuidadoso con ella? ¿Romántico, sensible? Trago saliva y alzo la vista para verlo, nuevamente se perdió en sus penetrantes ojos, los cuales, por algún motivo o razón le inspiraban confianza, así que cedió ante la orden y se acostó boca arriba sobre el colchón.

Miro el techo, había unas cuantas goteras en el, pero nada que no se pudiera reparar en unos minutos. Mientras tanto, ella trataba de contarlos uno a uno, tenía que distraerse para no estar tan nerviosa, quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar semidesnuda frente al hijo de Metallicana. _"1, 2… oh, ahí hay otra gotera, 4, 5… ¡AAAAH!" _

Quiso gritar al sentir movimiento sobre el colchón, ¡Alguien había entrado a la cama con ella! Cerró los ojos sintiendo a alguien muy cerca de su cuerpo, No quería verlo, no quería sentirlo. –Gajeel, por favor…-Le suplico. _"Quieres a ese bebe, quieres a ese bebe" _Su mente trataba de auto convencerla de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien.

-No te hare daño, Pequeña… Solo haz lo que te digo y todo saldrá bien- "_Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien"_ Se repetía de nuevo la joven, sin abrir los ojos. De pronto, una mano se poso sobre su vientre, abrió los ojos y quiso gritar de pánico, ¿La tocaría? ¡La estaba tocando! ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Patearlo? ¿Gritarle? ¿Suplicarle? ¿Matarle?

Y sin embargo, no hizo el menor movimiento. Seguía mirando al techo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Nuevamente volvió a tensarse cuando la mano, grande y pesada bajo hasta sus bragas negras y tiro levemente del elástico. _"¡Gajeel no me haría daño… él no se atrevería a hacerme nada malo!" _Cerró los ojos y espero, mordiéndose el labio.

Tenía que tranquilizarse con algo, así que comenzó a pensar en momentos felices y tranquilos, ¿su canción favorita? Oh, no la recordaba, ¿Su lugar favorito cuando era pequeña? Uh, tampoco lo recordaba…

-Ah-Jadeo atónita, al sentir como de pronto, su ropa interior era deslizada por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos. Instintivamente, cerró las piernas tanto como pudo y sus manos cubrieron la parte más intima de toda su anatomía, no pudo evitarlo, y llevo sus ojos hasta posarse en el hombre que tenía delante, sentado frente a ella.

Gajeel miraba, casi sin poder aguantar el deseo entre sus bóxers, la pequeña prenda entre su puño, después se volvió a concentrar en las piernas de la peli-azul, tan cerradas y apretadas. Frunció el ceño, esa parte seria difícil de abrir, así que miro el rostro de su pequeña acompañante, aun estaba muy asustada, nerviosa. Pero no lo había detenido, ¿esa era una buena señal, no?

-Tienes que relajarte, vamos, abre las piernas-Poso sus manos en las rodillas de Wendy, la cual comenzó a moverse incomoda. –No te hare daño, solo ábrelas- Y vio un destello de desconfianza en los temerosos ojos de la jovencita, pero casi al instante desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a separar, muy lentamente sus rodillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, miro el tesoro entre sus muslos, y quiso morirse en ese momento…

Ahí estaba, con muy poco vello púbico cubriendo apenas la parte frontal de la zona intima, la rosada y casta zona, tan estrecha e inexperta. Sus instintos clamaban por tomarla y poseerla tan rápidamente como fuera posible, pero sabía que eso significaba, nada más y nada menos, que matarla.

Ella era pequeña, había crecido en estatura y volumen un poco, si, pero él era un hombre mucho mayor en dimensiones que cualquiera de los demás, y sabia que si no tuviera el cuidado necesario, podría incluso causarle un daño irreparable a la pobre muchacha, además de traumas que terminarían martirizándola algún día. Así que decidió irse por el camino fácil y hacerlo todo de la manera más rápida y cómoda para ambos.

Asegurándose de que la joven no volviera a cerrar sus rodillas, mantuvo una firme mano sobre una de ellas, al tiempo que colocaba la mano restante en un muslo de la peli-azul, muy cerca de la entrepierna. La sintió tensarse de nuevo, querer esconder su tesoro entre sus piernas, pero su mano mantuvo la rodilla donde estaba y no le permitió tal deseo. –Shhh, vamos pequeña, tranquila- Sorprendido incluso el mismo por la suavidad de su vos, logro tranquilizarla con esas sencillas palabras, y lentamente, movió su mano hasta su entrepierna…

"_¡Dios mío, está llegando! ¡Esta tocándome!"_ Wendy cerró los ojos y apretó la sabana entre sus puños, presa del pánico y tensión acumulados momentáneamente. _"Me dolerá, me lastimara, Oh ya es muy tarde para terminar con esto, ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! Esta…. ¿Esta masajeándome? Pero… ummm, ah… no se siente ningún dolor, ah…" _ Más curiosa que asustada, la chica comenzó a sostenerse entre sus codos para levantarse un poco y ver lo que el Dragón Slayer hacia, que se sentía tan… ¿Bien?

Miro a Gajeel sostenerla de una rodilla, mientras estiraba un brazo hasta su entrepierna. Ella miro su propia intimidad ser tocada con esos largos y agiles dedos, no podía creer que se sintiera tan raro, tan nuevo. _"Siento cosas nuevas sobre mi cuerpo… ¿Es esto lo que llaman tener sexo?" _Nuevamente ruborizándose, sintió una oleada nueva de algún tipo de electricidad partir desde su vientre hasta su entrepierna, casi sin poder creérselo ella misma, comenzaba a disfrutar del atrevido toque y masajeo sobre su intimidad.

Justo antes de admitir que lo que sentía estaba complaciéndola de alguna manera, un inesperado "ah" salió de su garganta sin que ella misma lo consintiera antes. Apenada y sorprendida, se llevo una mano a su boca. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un gemido? ¡¿De dónde diablos había salido?! Miro a Gazille y vio que el mismo estaba sonriendo divertido, ¡Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que ocurriría! Y no hizo más que morderse el labio e intentar contener sus gemidos, que esperaban impacientes en su garganta. _"Cálmate Wendy, solo te está tocando. Solo… solo lo está haciendo muy bien"_

-Listo, creo que ya estas más que húmeda-La vos del hombre la saco de sus pensamientos tan rápido como ella clavo sus asustados ojos en el. ¿Húmeda? ¿Acaso se había mojado con algo? Casi adivinando sus dudas, Gajeel levanto un par de dedos, de los cuales escurrían un par de pequeñas gotas. La peli-azul sintió el rubor sobre sus mejillas y todo su cuerpo, ¿ella había producido esa humedad con solo ese masajeo? Ahora entendía el término "lubricación" en los libros de sexualidad que le habían obligado a leer.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando vio, casi con horror, como el guerrero metía los dos dedos húmedos a su boca. Extrañamente, eso lejos de hacer que sintiera asco, causo un tirón tan notorio sobre su vientre, que recorrió su ingle y llego a su entrepierna, inundándola de ¿Deseo? ¿Excitación? Aun sin poder creerlo, admitió internamente que esa escena de él chupando lentamente sus dedos, mojados por su propia esencia, había sido algo más que erótico. ¿Cómo podía causarle esa sensación con solo hacer ese movimiento? Jamás lo sabría, pero en ese momento, solo atinaron a excitarle.

-Escúchame, sentirás algo húmedo, son sensaciones nuevas muchacha, ¡No vayas a atreverte a aplastarme la cabeza! ¿Entendido?- Y cuando Wendy asintió, sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería, Redfox procedió a, nuevamente separarle las piernas y para acabar con la poca vergüenza que le quedaba a la pobre adolescente, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-¡Gajeel, ¿Qué haces…?!

Pero era muy tarde. Cuando sintió la tentadora lengua sobre su intimidad, la joven Slayer cayó sobre el colchón, gimiendo y apretando la sabana entre sus puños. ¡Demonios, era más de lo que podía resistir! Cerró los ojos y trato de no gritar. Se retorció ante un nuevo movimiento y quiso que se repitiera al instante. _"¡Gajeel que me estás haciendo! ¡GAJEEL!" _

Su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, respiraba, jadeaba, quería gritar, quería sentir más, estaba al borde del colapso, no podía resistirlo, algo comenzó a temblar, su vista se nublo y todo alrededor pareció no tener vida, su cuerpo se convulsiono y sintiéndose invadida por primera vez ante la juguetona lengua del guerrero, sucumbió.

-Bien, ahora YA estas lista- Anuncio, mientras separaba el rostro de su entrepierna y relamía los jugos vaginales alrededor de su boca.

La vista que tenía delante era simplemente magnifica ante él. Wendy tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados, mordía su labio con fuerza, sus puños estaban aferrados a la sabana sin intención de soltarse, sus mejillas ardían sonrojadas y todo su cuerpo estaba brillante por la transpiración sexual del momento, si, estaba lista.

Moviéndose lentamente, para no asustarla, se adelanto encima de su cuerpo de manera que, quedara estratégicamente posicionado entre sus piernas. La peli-azul miro con sorpresa el movimiento y al alzar la vista miro el rostro de Gazille tan cerca del suyo, que incluso su respiración era perceptible.

-¿Lista?-Pregunto, tan sereno y calmado como su incómoda situación sexual lo permitía. Tenía que admitir que la joven tenía un sabor muy característico de ella, incluso dulce ante su paladar. ¿Sería porque ella era una Dragón Slayer? ¿O porque sería virgen aun? Jamás lo sabría, pero bien que habría disfrutado del sexo oral, y ahora, no podía esperar a estar dentro de ella.

"_Ya no puedo decir que no, yo… lo quiero en mi, mi cuerpo lo quiere dentro" _Pensó con timidez la joven, antes de asentir y pronunciar un débil "si" solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que llegara a los oídos del guerrero, que, para tranquilizarla, paso un brazo por su cintura, brindándole una protección que sabía de antemano que tenia. El pequeño gesto pareció funcionar, pues Wendy coloco sus tímidas manos sobre su musculoso pecho, preparándose incluso ella misma para lo que vendría a continuación.

Bajándose el bóxer rápidamente, acomodo su cuerpo aun más cerca de la intimidad de la chica, comenzando a hacer contacto entre genitales, le miro el rostro, esperando alguna reacción incomoda o de arrepentimiento. Ella comenzó a morderse el labio y a mover sus manos nerviosas sobre su pecho, sabía que ella también quería, pero no se podía expresar como realmente quisiera, así que tomo su silencio como una señal para que comenzara el proceso.

"_Siento su… su miembro contra mí. ¡Se está frotando contra mí! Ah… No puedo contenerme, ¿Por qué no entra?" _ La peli-azul percibía los roces del erecto órgano contra su intimidad, sabía que estaba muy excitada y que su cuerpo clamaba por que entrara en el. Lo sabía, lo admitía, ahora no quería nada más que eso y aun que doliera, no estaría contenta hasta tenerlo dentro. –Gajeel, hazlo.

Fue una orden muy bien recibida, y clavando sus ojos rojos sobre los azules de ella, la primera penetración comenzó a suceder.

Vaya que realmente era MUY estrecha, tal vez por su tamaño, tal vez porque era virgen o tal vez porque era una Dragón Slayer, pero introducir su miembro fue algo doloroso incluso para él, que apretujándose entre sus paredes vaginales, logro abrirse apenas un poco, antes de volver a salir y ver como estaba la joven.

Wendy respiraba dificultosamente, mirando el techo y mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Era alguna clase de tic el morderse el labio? Demonios que ya lo estaba fastidiando, pero algo bueno de todo eso era que ella aun no le había pedido que se detuviera. -¿Estás bien?-A lo que ella simplemente asintió, lenta y calmadamente.

No espero más, e introdujo su miembro de nuevo en ella. Esta vez llego más lejos y pudo sentir la pequeña barrera virginal obstruir el paso. Frunció el ceño y la tomo de las caderas, eso sería doloroso y tendría que hacerlo rápido y fríamente.

-¡Ah!-La Joven se tapo la boca después de lanzar un pequeño grito de dolor, aferro su mano al brazo del guerrero. Quería llorar, quería reír, quería huir, quería correr, quería luchar, quería seguir, quería mas, quería…. Quería que no se detuviera. –Gazille…

El hijo de Metallicana bajo la mirada, inspeccionando su pequeño acto de una forma cuidadosa. Retiro el miembro lentamente, estaba manchado muy levemente con sangre en algunas partes. Bien, por lo menos no la había lastimado tanto. Cabía destacar que nunca había estado con una virgen y el hecho de poder controlar la situación no podía más que ponerlo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Un poco más confiado, nuevamente se coloco encima de ella y tomándola de las caderas, comenzó a penetrarla. Lento, tranquilo pero firme. Wendy aun miraba el techo, pero esta vez un nuevo rubor le cubría las mejillas, y nuevos sonidos salían de su garganta. ¡Estaba gimiendo! Esa era, nada más y nada menos que una muy buena señal…

Si hubiera podido ir más rápido, lo hubiera hecho. Pero concluyo que para hacerla llegar al orgasmo, no se necesitaba mucho esfuerzo, y aumentando gradualmente de ritmo, después de algunos minutos, finalmente hizo estremecer el pequeño cuerpo femenino en el orgasmo y éxtasis. Ella pensó que se detendría, pero el continuo penetrando hasta sentir su miembro listo para la eyaculación.

Aquí venia el momento importante.

Empezó a subir de velocidad, la chica apretó sus manos sobre sus brazos. Jadeaba, cansada y excitada, pero sin intención de reclamar o detenerle. Hubo un punto en el que pareció ir rápido y brusco, incluso pudo ver que ella hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero resistió las dos últimas embestidas, hasta, finalmente, sentir la eyaculación dentro de ella y el merecido orgasmo masculino, procedente de él.

Agotada, Wendy por fin pudo descansar sobre el colchón, sintiendo la esencia del guerrero derramarse en ella. Cerró los ojos y por un microsegundo, cruzo los dedos. "_Por favor, quiero a ese bebe, ¡que funcione!" _Y Gajeel, asegurándose de no derramar ni un poco del preciado esperma, se mantuvo dentro de ella por un par de minutos más, aprovechando para descansar los ejercitados músculos. Cuando alzo la cabeza por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron.

-Muchas Gracias-Atino a decir, aun penosamente la joven, ruborizándose, mientras le dedicaba una de sus más sinceras y adorables sonrisas. El guerrero miro su rostro, era tan inocente y hermosa. Una muy mala combinación. Se alegro de haber sido él quien la hubiera inducido al arte de la sexualidad, pues tenía el presentimiento de que a la primera oportunidad, algún hombre se hubiera aprovechado de su inocencia y falta de experiencia, tomándola sin la menor delicadeza y reparo. –De nada, pequeña-Y le devolvió la sonrisa con una un poco más seria y fría, pero sonrisa al fin.

Animada por ese pequeño y lindo gesto, la chica se inclino y sin rodeos, unió su boca con la del hijo de Metallicana, quien sorprendido, le correspondió el beso apenas pudo. Los tímidos labios femeninos se movieron al compas de la euforia en la boca del guerrero, frotando ambas bocas con lento y renovado erotismo. Finalmente, se separaron para tomar aire. -¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Esta vez fue Gajeel quien le miraba ruborizado, ¿Esa chiquilla le había mostrado cariño? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, supongo que si ya no voy a ser virgen de cuerpo, tampoco debería de ser virgen de labios… ¿Y qué mejor que perder la virginidad de ambas con el padre de mí bebe?- Sus palabras salieron tan inocentemente de su boca, sin saber el impacto sentimental que estos tuvieron sobre Gazille, quien no podía dejar de mirarla atónito.

No sabían que mientras esto sucedía, un pequeño y poderoso espermatozoide, se abría camino hacia la libertad, hacia la vida, hacia la victoria…

_CONTINUARA._


End file.
